Pacemakers can be used to treat patients suffering from various heart conditions that can result in reduced ability of the heart to deliver sufficient amounts of blood to a patient's body. In some cases, heart conditions can lead to rapid, irregular, and/or inefficient heart contractions. To help alleviate some of these conditions, various devices (e.g., pacemakers, defibrillators, etc.) can be implanted in a patient's body. Such devices are often used to monitor heart activity and provide electrical stimulation to the heart to help the heart operate in a more normal, efficient and/or safe manner.